Madame Opposita
Madame Opposita is a fortune teller who lives in a wagon in the north of the Petty Grounds. The player can visit her to hear about his future, but should keep in mind that Madame Opposita is incredibly incompetent in her profession. She is not exactly a fraud, but has the remarkable ability to constantly predict the exact opposite of what will happen. She does not accept this herself, and keeps up a dramatic act to make a convincing fortune teller. When she sees you she will immediately make a, most probably wrong, guess about why you are coming; a cleverly found but mistaken claim deduced from something in the way you walk, your facial expression etc. During the conversation with her, she will keep trying to show that she has the 'sight' with wrong assumptions. She makes her first appearance in Demo 2: The Skull of Cynicism. Character Madame Opposita has a tough life, being on the road alone for many years. However, she will always try to hide her soft side with a hardened wall of professionalism. She takes her profession very serious and will at all costs hold up her act, ignoring her failure to predict anything that is true. In fact, she probably tries to impress herself as much as her customers. Even though you would expect her at least sometimes to notice her flaws, she somehow built mechanisms to suppress any insecurity about her competence as a fortune teller. One of these is the way she communicates with people. Although she is not unfriendly, she can be rather dominant in conversation. When needed to preserve her dignity see simply bulldozes her opponent, sweeping aside his claims by throwing in a lot of 'fortune teller knowledge'. Her strategy to overwhelm people is quite successful with Emmon, who can be foolishly polite. This does not mean, however, that is actually impressed with her pompous behaviour. Although Madame Opposite appears to be a very strong woman, the stress that she causes herself with the brouhaha she creates around her fortune telling can make her emotionally unstable. Suppressing the gnawing feeling that she might be unfit for her profession, pushes her to see ever more spectacular and dramatic futures. When she goes too far in her dramatic acts, she can lose herself and break down. While she probably secretly enjoys this, her emotional breakdowns are sincere. In Demo 2 Emmon actually makes use of this weak spot of hers. Methods Madame Opposita is a many-sided fortune teller. She reads tarot card, playing cards, hands, birds, dreams, stones etc. She especially enjoys reading tea leaves, and doing this brings her in an emotionally excited state. Appearance Madame Opposita is around 50 years but looks older than her age. She is probably very fat, although this is not exactly visible because of the wide gypsy-like dresses she wears. Her voice is deep and convincing. She has dark hair (possibly covered) and golden earrings. While talking she blinks a lot, except for when she suddenly stares at Emmon directly and intensely, with wide open eyes. Encampment Madame Opposite lives in a wagon with which she presumably travels around the country. In front of her wagon she has a small encampment. Here she can cook, hang her clothes, expose mystical belongings and, most importantly, perform her fortune telling. Among the posters depicting her previous work is some stuff that points in the direction of the Owl of the Mountain.